The world according to percabeth
by Sky Calliope
Summary: What goes on behind the scenes of the Percy Jackson series and the heroes of Olympus series? Read here to find out about the secret lives of Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

The world according to Percabeth-

**Hi, guys, it is me**

**Well who else would it be?**

**Anyway, this is going to be a series of one shots about Percabeth.**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Percy Jackson series, heroes of Olympus series or percabeth-they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**OooOOOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOO oOOoOoOoOooOoOoOO**

Chapter 1- Annabeth- Beautiful day, perfect boy

Annabeth woke to the sun shining brightly through a gap in the curtain.

Not unusual for Camp half- blood. It was always sunny there. But what took Annabeth most by surprise was the peacefulness of the morning. She scanned the cabin. Nobody there. She looked at her clock. 13:43. She jumped out of bed, shoved her clothes on and ran out of the cabin at high speed, not even bothering to brush her teeth. Although, I suppose, there were more important things than brushing your teeth when you're a half-blood.

She ran through the camp as the conch horn sounded for the next lesson. People flooded into the central green. Annabeth pushed through the crowd, trying, and failing to reach the archery range.

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground, the sun blinding her eyes. Then there was a hand offering her help. She took it. Her helper was a boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair. Percy. Her seaweed brain. When he kissed her the sun seemed to shine even brighter.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can oversleep sometimes", he teased.

"Shut up!" she punched him in the arm.

He pretended to look hurt. But in actual fact I didn't because he had the curse of Achilles.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it", he nodded at the sky.

"And you're a perfect boy", she spoke into his shoulder, hugging him.

He looked surprised at Annabeth saying something so…, so…., gentle and kind. She wasn't like that often. Usually she was covered head to toe in grime and dust with her dagger in her hand and clothes torn telling him to get on with whatever monster they were trying to kill.

"Don't look so surprised, seaweed brain, I love you and you know it."

She kissed him until there was an awkward coughing sound coming from a few feet away. They broke apart and standing there was Chiron the Centaur, bow slung over shoulder, amused expression on his face.

"Please, get a room, you two, I believe that's what they say these days. And Annabeth, it's nice to see you up and about. I was beginning to wonder where you were, even Percy was up before you. Now chop, chop, off to lessons both of you, even if you are saviours of Olympus it doesn't exclude you from lessons."

The two of them walked off towards the archery range, ignoring the fact that Percy couldn't shoot an arrow for his life, holding hands, a pair of walking shadows in the sunlight. A pair of silhouettes hand in hand.

**OoOOoooOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOo OoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, so what did you think? I know that it was quite short but I was writing this before dinner.**

**I will try to update this every couple of weeks or so.**

**Also, do you think that I should change my pen name to 'Sky, Daughter of Zeus'?**

**Bye for now, but remember to review, otherwise, I won't know what you thought of this!**

**Squirrelkit and leafkit**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

The world according to Percabeth- Chapter 2- I hate Homework!

**Hi guys, It's me again!**

**Thank you so much to –**

**Pleaseberobin145**

**Fullmetalpassion**

**For your reviews.**

**I can't believe this got reviews the first day it was up.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Anyway- on with the next chapter/One- shot.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pjo, hoo, Percabeth or any other characters that you may recognise.**

**oOoOoOoOoooooOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOoOo OOOOooOOoOOooooOo**

Percy- I hate homework-

"I can't do this Annabeth!"

"Yes, you can Percy. It's easy, all you have to do is multiply this by this and then divide by this and then add this them multiply again by this and then divide by 9 and then add 3x124536 to this and you have your answer. See, Easy."

"What?"

"Really, seaweed brain, do you want me to repeat all that again. Besides, you can't really be stuck on this question, it's only the example!"

"Can't you just do it for me?"

Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, but you can't kiss me for a day."

"Not fair- that would be punishing you as well wise girl!"  
"Who says I like kissing you, Perseus?"

"I know that you like kissing me!"

"Maybe I don't. Perhaps I was pretending." She spoke without emotion, with no expression on her face.

"You say that every time I ask you to help me with my homework. You're just teasing me. It's not fair!"

"You know me to well, seaweed brain."

"I hate homework, it always makes problems like this happen!"

Annabeth smirked.

"I know"

"And somebody needs to work on your idea of easy. Easy does not mean hard, Annabeth!"

"Ouch, Percy, that hurt!"

"Sorry, wise girl!"

When he kissed Annabeth it seemed to make the worries of homework go away, at least until the teachers gave him detention for getting all the questions wrong.

"I love you wise girl."  
"I love you to Seaweed brain."

**OOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoo OoOOooOoooOoOoOOo**

**So, what did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

**I know it was super short but please no flames!**

**Please review and give me ideas on the next chapter.**

**Also, I have changed my pen name to Sky Calliope.**

**Sky Calliope**

**xxx**


End file.
